Date Night
by BabyB.Believe
Summary: Since Jess Davis didn't put a talk between Derek and Scott about using his loft for his date with Kira, I felt an urge to write my version. ONE-SHOT includes Derek/Braeden


**A/N:**

**- First of all, I'm portuguese, english isn't my main language so I'm sorry for any miatakes you might find, feel free to warn me so I can correct them.**

**- I decided to write this one-shot cause the lack of Scott/Derek interaction has been killing me and since I'm the biggest Draeden shipper to ever walk this earth I had to put Braeden in this as well. I also really liked her interaction with Scott in Mexico so I thought i could put some od it here.**

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>"Everything ok?" Braeden asked as she walk towards Derek and Scott.<p>

They'd been talking about money and his powers so she decided to step away from the conversation and let them discuss it, but now that they were over she couldn't help to be curious. She knew that when Scott left Derek would tell her everything, he didn't have the habit of keeping things from her, she'd done nothing more than help him in every way she could. And he meant _every way._

"Yeah, nothing new." Derek smiled at her. He turned to Scott. "Are you still going out with Kira today?"

"Yeah, we're gonna catch a movie or something, I don't know." he scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

"Going to the movies…" Braeden sighed and sat next to Derek on the couch. "If you ask me it's really overrated, mostly just a cliché."

"I would never take you for the 'going out' type." Derek said with a grin.

Braeden gave him a cocky smile. "Most don't" she said with conviction. "But you'd be suprised." she winked at him.

"Got any other ideas? I'm kind of stuck here" he asked them and they both laughed.

It had to be perfect. Him and Kira had been together for a while but they never had an actual date. They didn't have time. Between school, work, Kira's mum being hurt and, of course, making sure the world didn't end, there really wasn't time to do something as ordinary as going out on a date. Actually, there wasn't time to do anything remotely close to normal. Scott couldn't remember the last time he'd sat on the couch watching TV or gone out with Stiles to get a burger. Life was a comelete rollercoaster and just when they thought it had ended, more problems would appear. His thoughts were interrupted by Derek standing up.

"What time do you get out?" Derek asked looking for something on a box.

"4." Scott answered. "Why?"

Derek handed him a key. It was bigger than the normal ones and heavier too. It had a small label attached to it that read 'Top Floor - LOFT'.

"Is this your spare key?" Scott asked him confused.

"No." he answered. "She has the spare key." He nodded to Braeden and then sat next to her. "That's a copy I had made for Peter a while ago, I just never got around to give it to him."

"Thank God you didn't." Braeden pointed making Derek and Scott grin.

"You can use the loft for your date." Derek told him making him raise his eyebrows.

"Are… Are you sure?" Scott stammered suprised. "I mean, it's your house."

"It's fine, we have to go somewhere anyway" Derek nodded to Braeden.

"Pick up some ammo from one of my dealers." Braeden explained. "The last fight we had left me almost clean."

"Oh… Ok." Scott muttered.

"Oh, just one more thing." Braeden added. "Make sure to put your feet on the table, it bugs Peter." she smiled.

Derek giggled. "You mean like you're doing now?" he asked.

"It matches the boots." she said.

That made Derek remeber the day she was there, with her feet on that exact same table, getting under Peter's skin. He remebered the impression she left on him. A fighter, strong, smart and above all, fearless. Then he looked at the bed and remebered when she taught him to use a gun. That reminded him of one more thing.

"Oh, just one last thing." he looked at Scott. "If you're planning on sleeping with her, there's condoms on the top drawer of the nightstand and please… " he closed his eyes. "Don't use the bed."

Scott blushed. "Oh, I wasn't going to… I mean I would never…"

Braeden cut him off. "We were your age once, you know. No need to hide it." she said smiling. "Oh, and by the way, I was right." she said with a wide smile. "Back in Mexico."

"Yeah, I guess you were." he answered. "I really should've kissed her."

* * *

><p><strong>Read&amp;Review**<strong>


End file.
